


What Do You…

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You…

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on December 6th, 2009.

_What do you do when you are happy?_

Uruha smiles. Uruha smiles because the other smiles at him. It´s natural to smile back at people, he thinks. It´s natural to love people back, he wishes.

 _What do you do when you are nervous?_

Uruha giggles. Uruha giggles because that´s the best way how to cover it all up. It would all get awkward if the other asked what the matter was, he thinks. If only the other would ask, he wishes.

 _What do you do when you are angry?_

Uruha laughs aloud. Uruha laughs aloud because he is convinced it will drown wild roaring of his hot blood in his veins out. It will persuade the other he doesn´t care, he thinks. It would show the other how much he actually pretends, he wishes

 _What do you do when you are sad?_

Uruha smiles. Uruha smiles again and again. Because he wants to persuade Ruki about his approval. He will see how glad I am he finally found what he was looking for, Uruha thinks. He will see what he didn´t before, Uruha wishes.

 _What do you do when you are …_


End file.
